


Home: Adrino Week 2018

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Only One Bed, Pining, Roommates, oh no, throwing all my fave tropes in here, what ever will we do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Nino finds a small one-bedroom apartment to rent when his family decides to move out of the city and offers to let Adrien move in with him. They are in their early twenties, heroes, and this begins pre-relationship.Written for Adrino Week 2018 at mlshipfleet on tumblr.





	1. Cuddles

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Adrien beamed, adding another box to the stack he’d started in the middle of the living room. “I already love it here.”

Nino grinned as he moved past him with a lamp. “This whole place is half the size of your room at home.”

“I don’t care. It’s perfect.” He nodded to the small set of stairs leading up the kitchen wall. “Besides, we get private roof access. That’s like a whole other apartment up there.”

“For a rich kid, you sure are easy to impress,” Nino teased.

“Come on, you have to admit it’ll be easier to get out when there’s an akuma now.”

“Yeah, it’ll be nice not to have to worry about my mom coming in and seeing me all green, I guess,” he admitted, setting the lamp on the kitchen counter that split the living room and kitchen. “Are you sure this is going to work for you? There’s only one bedroom.”

“I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

“You will eventually. Don’t you want your own space?”

Adrien shook his head. “Seriously, Nino, this is fine. I’ll take whatever I can have here.”

“He says that now,” Plagg drawled from his curled position on the couch, “but this kid can complain with the best of them.”

“Plagg!”

Nino frowned. “Why don’t you take the bedroom then and I’ll sleep on the couch until we figure something else out?”

“What, like bunk beds?” 

“Ah, yes. Bunk beds at twenty-one. That doesn’t sound like a mood killer at all.”

“Oh,” Adrien blinked. “I guess I didn’t think about that.”

Nino paused on his way out to grab another box. “Think about what?”

“You’ll probably have people over. Like girls or...” He trailed off, brow furrowing. “Sorry, I should’ve realized it would be a damper with me moving in like this. Maybe I should--”

“Not finish that sentence? Yeah, I agree.”

“Nino.”

“Adrien.”

“I should’ve thought this through. What if you want to have Alya over?”

Nino crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “You know Al and I haven’t been together in three, no, four years now. It’s fine, dude. She probably will come over but how is that going to be any different than any other time we all hang out?”

“Okay, but there could be someone else and then I’d just be in the way.”

“Let’s order a pizza.”

Adrien looked up at him in surprise. “What?”

“We’ve gotten everything moved into the apartment at least. I think we should stop for the day and order a pizza and hook up the console and goof off the rest of the night.”

“But...”

Nino crossed the room and put a hand on Adrien’s shoulders, squeezing slightly. “I want you here, man. Don’t worry about it. We’ll figure anything else out as it comes up.”  
________________________

Nino yawned, jaw popping as he dropped his gaming controller to the floor. “I think I might have to call it for the night, dude.”

“Yeah, it’s late,” Adrien agreed, standing and stretching. He moved to one of the box stacks against the wall and started reading the sides. 

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for pillows and blankets for the couch.”

“You can come sleep in the bed if you want. I made it up earlier.”

Adrien faltered, cheeks going pink. “That’s okay.”

“Look, Wayzz and Plagg don’t mind sharing.” Nino pointed to the kwamis curled together and sleeping on the armchair. “Come on, we’ve shared a bed before.”

“I know.”

Nino shrugged. “Whatever you want. I’m going to go brush my teeth. You’re more than welcome though.”

Adrien swallowed hard, watching Nino disappear into the small bedroom. It hadn’t been a full day yet but this arrangement was already beginning to prove to be more difficult than he thought it would be. Life had been so much easier before he realized he was hopelessly in love with his best friend. 

He futilely looked at a few more of the contents descriptions on the box before going to his overnight bag beside the couch and grabbing a fresh pair of athletic shorts. He changed quickly and turned off the television and lamp.

“Dude, don’t you dare lay down on that couch without even a pillow,” Nino warned from the darkened bedroom.

Adrien’s shoulders slumped. “I’m fine,” he called. Something soft lobbed him in the back and dropped to the floor. He turned to pick up the pillow and hugged it to his chest, shifting his weight. “You really don’t mind?”

Nino’s reply was a soft laugh. “Just get in here already.” A bright light suddenly shown, blinding Adrien momentarily until it was lowered. “Sorry,” Nino chuckled, adjusting his phone. 

Adrien made his way to the other side of the bed and put the pillow back in place before gingerly sliding between the sheets. Seeming content, Nino nodded and cut the light on his phone, dropping it to the box currently serving as a nightstand. Silence fell over them for a few minutes before Nino spoke again, voice quiet.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” he said, hesitantly reaching for Adrien’s hand.

Inwardly chastising himself for reading more into it than there was, Adrien grabbed his hand back, turning towards his friend. “Me too,” he whispered. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

“Thank you for staying.”  
________________________

Warmth.

Adrien floated towards consciousness but it wasn’t a rushed thing. He was warm and happy and safe and there was no reason to open his eyes quite yet. The more awake he became, the more aware he was of the solidness against his back and the heavy warmth that rested along his side.

Breathing. Someone was breathing behind him. Deep breaths that expelled warm air against the back of his neck in a thrilling and terrifying rhythm. 

Nino was holding him close, obviously still asleep. Should he try to pull away? Should he stay where he was and feign sleep until Nino woke up? He stiffened and heard Nino murmur something unintelligible, the other man’s arm tightening around Adrien and pulling him even closer still.

Knowing he was letting himself fall further and unable to care enough to stop it, Adrien let his eyes slide closed as he pressed back and cuddled with Nino. He could be angry with himself later, but for now he was going to take what happiness he could.


	2. Birthday

“This is so awesome,” Nino grinned, peering up into the large aquarium that surrounded them. “Holy moly, look at this guy.”

A yellow and green sea turtle slowly swam along the ceiling of the tunnel and began to dip down in their direction as Nino tried not to vibrate with excitement.

“He’s coming this way, dude.”

Adrien grinned, watching Nino lean closer to the glass as the slow-moving automated path moved them through the glass tunnel. “Maybe he senses someone like him.”

Nino glanced around to make sure they had enough privacy and opened his jacket a little to let Wayzz poke his head out. “Hello,” the kwami crooned as his antennae softly glowed. “My, you’ve been around a while now. Is this a nice place?”

The sea turtle tilted his head and paused against the glass, studying both Wayzz and Nino before continuing on his way, rising up above them once more.

“He’s been here since the aquarium opened,” Wayzz smiled. “Twenty plus years, but he’s much older than that. He likes this place best of any he’s been.”

“This place was founded on conservation so that’s good to know,” Adrien nodded. “My father sends a big donation every year.”

“That kinda surprises me,” Nino admitted.

“My mom started it. She used to bring me here all the time when I was little. I think he keeps it going for her.”

The moving track ended and they stepped off, Nino turning to Adrien. “I really appreciate you bringing me here.”

Adrien flushed. “I thought you might like seeing the turtles and I wanted to do something fun for your birthday.”

“It’s been great.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Always, my dude.”  
_________________________

“Don’t make fun of me, but I’m absolutely buying this bigass stuffed turtle to take home.” Nino hugged the large turtle to his chest. “I will name him King Waverider and he will sleep in my bed.”

Adrien grabbed the turtle and hugged it to his own chest. “Then I’m paying for it.”

“Dude, no.”

“Dude, yes.”

“You paid for the tickets and lunch! I can buy my own turtle.”

“It’s your birthday,” Adrien argued, hugging the stuffed turtled tighter. “Please let me do this.”

Nino frowned. “Do I at least get to pay for my own dinner tonight?”

“Nope.”

“You’re going to so get paid back on your birthday,” Nino warned. “You’re starting a war I don’t think you’re prepared for.”

Adrien grinned and started towards the checkout. “Bring it on.”  
_________________________

He’d slept in Nino’s bed the past nine nights and he still didn’t feel comfortable enough to get in first. The enormous stuffed turtle looked ridiculous sitting on the bed, taking up way more space than any plushie had the right to do. It hadn’t seemed quite as big surrounded by all of the others but now that King Waverider was squarely set on Adrien’s side of the bed, the innocent-looking turtle now felt intimidating.

“I still have to ask you to sleep in here,” Nino said softly.

Adrien startled, blinking up at his roommate who was leaning in the doorway to the bathroom. He’d been so intent on the turtle that he never heard the door open. “I...I could order a pull-out sofa for the living room so you can have your bed back.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Nino went to the bed and pulled the turtle up in his arms. “Does it make you uncomfortable to sleep in here, with me?”

No.

Yes.

Adrien felt his mouth working but no words came out. This talk wasn’t supposed to happen, not now when there were still seven minutes left of Nino’s birthday. He didn’t want to ruin anything. “It’s complicated.”

Nino’s brow furrowed. “Why?”

“It just is. Can we not talk about it?”

“I think we need to talk about it.” Nino looked down at the turtle in his arms and squeezed it. “I’ve been putting this off but I think I need to bring it up now and I’m afraid it’s going to change things between us, but...but it still needs to be said.”

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded. “Okay.”

Nino’s cheeks darkened and he ducked his head. “Right, okay, so, uh, I’m just going to tell you how I feel and get it out there but you don’t need to feel pressured to respond in any way, okay? So like, I’ll say this and then I’m going to turn off the light and go to sleep and if you want to stay in here still, you can, and if I’ve completely weirded you out and you want to sleep on the couch, that’s fine too and we’ll figure stuff out in the morning.”

Adrien nodded again, finding himself unable to speak.

“I don’t know what to label this feeling as exactly but...but you’re my favorite person. You’re the one I want to talk to and see and spend all my time with and it’s...” Nino’s hold tightened on the turtle once more. “It’s more than just having a best friend for me. You’re more than my best friend but I don’t know how to explain it better than that without...” He wouldn’t meet Adrien’s eyes as he trailed off, his courage faltering. Keeping his head down, he turned towards the nightstand and cut the lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

The rustle of sheets reached Adrien’s ears past the loud thumping of his own heartbeat.

“You’re more than my best friend.”

That didn’t necessarily mean...

He felt frozen in place, tempted to flee to the couch where it was safe and he would have time and space to work out his feelings and go over Nino’s words. WIthout realizing it was happening, Adrien was crossing the room and lifting the sheet and blanket as he slid into the bed. Nino was unnaturally still beside him so Adrien took a deep breath and cuddled closer against his back.

“You’re more than my best friend too,” he whispered, breath catching as Nino half-turned towards him. A warm hand found his own, fingers twining together as Nino’s birthday ended and a new day began.


	3. Music

“What in the world are you humming?” Rena Rouge laughed, knocking her partner’s arm with her elbow.

Carapace blinked in surprise. “I was humming?”

“You have been all night,” she smirked. “It makes me wonder what the cause is. On a completely unrelated note, how is your new roommate?”

He flushed. “Good.”

“Mmhmm, I bet he is. I heard you guys had an aquarium date for your birthday.”

“Yeah? Who did you hear that from?”

“Marinette.”

“You guys talk too much,” he grumbled.

“So are you denying it was a date?” she prodded, poking his arm playfully.

“I don’t know what it was,” Carapace admitted, “but it was really nice.”

“I also heard you guys have been sharing a bed.”

“Adrien’s been telling Marinette all of this?”

Rena Rouge nodded. “Apparently he’s called or texted every day since you moved in together and begged for advice as if Mari has any idea what the heck she’s doing when it comes to romance and relationships.” Her tone was wistful but Carapace knew better than to push. He’d tried for that conversation more than once.

“I didn’t realize he was doing that.”

They sat together on the high beam of the Eiffel Tower, looking over the city. 

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing necessarily,” she said, breaking the silence after a while. “On one hand, if he’s asking for advice, I think it’s safe to say he has ‘more than friends’ feelings for you.”

Carapace felt fire rush across his face. “Yeah, we, uh, we kinda both admitted we were more than friends last night.”

“You’re holding out on me!”

“Nothing else was said,” he chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender. “That was literally it. We both said we are more than best friends and then this morning, everything was exactly how it has been.”

“Have you kissed him?”

“Of course not!” he gasped.

“Don’t get all shocked turtle with me, Lahiffe. I know you want to.”

“That’s beside the point,” he muttered, cutting his eyes at her.

“Mmhmm. All I’m saying is maybe you should make a move.”

Carapace stood. “And maybe we should actually patrol the city instead of sitting up here talking.”

“It’s a good thing you’re so cute because you’re a total disaster,” she teased as her tail whipped up to brush under his chin before she took a leap off the beam. Carapace shook his head with a small smile before following after her.  
__________________________________

“Are you working on something new?”

Nino looked up from his laptop. “Oh, yeah. Is it bothering you? I can go grab my headphones.”

Adrien shook his head and set his tablet on the coffee table before moving down the couch so he was closer to the armchair Nino was in. “You can turn it up if you want. I like listening to your mixes.”

“It’s still really raw,” he blushed. “I just started.”

“Good. I’m getting in on the ground floor then,” Adrien grinned.

Nino tried to relay the message to his face to chill the heck out as he started the song from the beginning again, trying to decide where to add in the bass track he’d just finished.

“You were humming this earlier,” Adrien noted after a few minutes. “When you were making breakfast this morning.”

“I was?”

“Yeah. It sounds nice.”

“Thanks.” Nino frowned as he started the track over again, muting the bass in frustration.

“About the other night...”

He looked up, eyes a little wide. “Yeah?”

Adrien’s cheeks were as red as his felt but he met his gaze. “When you said the thing about being more than friends?”

Nino nodded.

“Did you mean, uh, I guess I was wondering if that meant something like romantically or if you just meant extra best friends or...” Adrien grimaced, looking down.

“Extra best friends?” Nino wanted to laugh out of the absurdity of the situation. He also wanted to go hide in his room and never come out again.

“Please don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not.”

An uneasy moment passed between them and Nino shifted his laptop to the arm of the chair. “I meant it romantically,” he admitted, voice quiet. “But it’s okay if--”

“No, I do!”

They blinked at each other.

“Okay,” Adrien said slowly as if he was rolling the word around on his tongue. “So what does that mean? Should we...”

“Go on a date?” Nino offered weakly.

“Yeah.”

“Uh, yeah, sure, that would be...” He exhaled and felt a smile grace his lips. “That would be really great.”


	4. Miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so behind. I'll try to finish the little snippets of this story soon though. :)

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” Carapace growled, shielding his fallen partner as the akuma advanced.

“Awww, is your little kitty down for the count? How tragic. Hand me his Miraculous and maybe I’ll let you both live,” she crooned, pointed teeth glistening.

“You get Chat out of here. We can handle this mega bitch,” Queen Bee growled, stepping up beside him, weapon at the ready. Ladybug and Rena Rouge landed behind them and moved forward, shielding Chat Noir. 

“Get him taken care of,” Ladybug added, meeting Carapace’s eyes. “We’ll check in later.”

He nodded and leaned down to gather Chat Noir to him. Something warm and wet slid against his cheek as Chat Noir moved his cheek against his and Carapace didn’t have to see it to know it was red. He grunted as he adjusted him into a fireman’s carry. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears as he rushed away and back towards their apartment.

He stumbled onto the roof, losing his footing and dropping Chat Noir as they both fell. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Nino chanted as his transformation evaporated and he gathered him up once more and got him down the small stairway to their apartment. 

“I need you to drop your transformation, Adrien.”

He moaned, eyelids fluttering as Nino examined his face. There was a long, deep slash that had torn through his mask and barely missed his right eye. 

“It looks worse than it is,” Wayzz comforted, appearing with a wet rag that hung heavily from his paws. “Clean him up. The Cure should come soon.”

“I was trying to block the attack,” Nino murmured as he worked. “I thought he was safe. I thought...”

“Adrien is aware of the dangers of this duty just as much as you are,” Wayzz reminded him. “In fact, he’s held this position for a longer period than you have.”

Nino scowled, not looking up from his work. “I know that. It doesn’t make it any easier to see him hurt.”

Wayzz’s expression softened. “No, I don’t suppose it would.” 

Glowing ladybugs rushed down through the open roof access door and covered Chat Noir’s body in a flash before flowing back out the way they came. Adrien sat up, blinking in surprise as green light flashed up his body. “I can say with one hundred percent confidence that I hated that akuma.”

Nino pulled him into a hug, squeezing tightly. “Don’t ever get hurt again, okay?”

“Sure, that sounds reasonable,” Adrien teased, holding him back. He pressed his nose against Nino’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Are you okay?” he asked, voice soft.

“I am now,” Nino replied, still holding on.


	5. Sharing Clothes

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Nino asked as he rinsed out his toothbrush.

“I promise. You know the Cure fixes everything up all right.”

“I know, but still. That cut was deep.”

Adrien watched as Nino examined his reflection in the mirror as if trying to see the large gash that was no longer barely missing his eye. “I’m fine, Nino.”

“I didn’t like seeing you hurt,” he grumbled. “It was bad enough when you were just my best friend, but now...”

“Now?” Adrien prodded softly.

Nino scowled. “Now it’s doubled, maybe tripled.”

“I’m going to get hurt sometimes, but I’m glad you’re the one by my side.” Adrien pulled Nino into a hug. 

“That’s not comforting.”

“Yeah, it sounded better in my head.”

Nino chuckled. “You ready for bed?”

“Definitely.”

They left the bathroom and crawled into the respective sides of the beds. Nino curled himself around Adrien, holding him tight. Adrien smiled, feeling warm and loved and happy and--

“You’re purring,” Nino murmured sleepily, tightening his hold. “That’s really neat.”

Adrien blushed. “I can’t help it sometimes. I can try to stop.”

“Don’t.” Nino pressed a kiss to the back of Adrien’s head and held him tighter still as sleep took them both.  
__________________________________

“Oh,” Nino breathed.

Adrien looked up from his bowl of oatmeal in surprise. “What?”

“I didn’t realize how much I would like seeing you in my shirt,” he grinned, sitting down at the table with a plate of toast.

“Oh, sorry. I just grabbed one from the floor when I got out of bed,” Adrien flushed. 

“Don’t apologize. I definitely like it.”

“Good grief.”

“What?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever blushed as much as I have in the last month since I moved in.”

Nino grinned. “And I get to take responsibility for that?”

“You know you do.”

“I’m gonna be honest, that makes me feel pretty good.”

Adrien’s expression softened. “Good.”

They shared a fond look and Nino cleared his throat. “So what do you think the likelihood is that we’ll get an easy rest of the week?”

“Hmmm.” Adrien tapped his chin. “I’d say slim to none.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too. And here I was hoping to spend some relaxing time with my boyfriend,” he replied, tone too casual.

Adrien felt his cheeks warm all over again at Nino’s use of the term “boyfriend.” “Yeah, that would be really nice.”


	6. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really lost my steam on this week so I apologize. This drabble is short and sweet and takes place a few months after the last one. Thanks for reading!

“This is nice,” Adrien sighed contentedly, leaning against Nino’s chest as they stretched out on the couch. 

“What?”

“Doing nothing with you.”

Nino grinned and kissed the top of his head. “Doing nothing can be the best.”

“Sometimes I still can’t believe it, that I got you.” He tilted his head back to look at his boyfriend. “It was all I wanted for so long.”

“You saying I’m your dream guy?” Nino teased.

“Yes.” The sincerity in Adrien’s voice made something in Nino’s chest tighten.

“You say things like that as if I wasn’t heartsick over you the whole time too.”

“Well, it wasn’t like I knew that!”

Nino chuckled. “Moving in here was the best thing that could’ve happened to us then, I guess.”

“Yeah.” Adrien was quiet for a few moments before he turned to look at his boyfriend. “Did you plan the whole one bed thing so we would end up getting together?”

Nino blinked, eyes a little too wide as the corners of his lips threatened to rise. “Would I do something like that?”


End file.
